A Girlfriend for Christmas
by emzypemzy
Summary: It's that time of year again when families get together to share in the Christmas spirit but for Derek Morgan it also means the "talk", the one about gradbabies and settling down. But this year someone has something up their sleeve to get him off the hook
1. Chapter 1

_**I was watching a nice cheesy Christmas movie the other day...brownie points if you can guess which one ;P **_

**_I highly doubt this'll be finished by Christmas but I'll try! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**_

Morgan collapsed into the chair with a groan and Garcia spun around with a smile.

"What's wrong Tiger? Your mum start on the 'it's time to settle down' discussion again?" She asked with a smile, knowing that that was his mom's favourite topic. She wanted to see her baby boy happy.

"What else." He replied with a small laugh, looking to the ceiling.

"She only wants to see her baby boy happy, sugar." She said with a smile, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks as she said it.

"Yeah," he laughed somewhat nervously. "Happy and settled down with a nice woman to give her some grandbabies."

"You know what you need handsome?" He shook his head with an amused smile waiting on her to continue. "You need a girlfriend for Christmas." She said with a sly smile and he couldn't help but laugh. "Take her home, show your mom you're trying...make her year that would."

"Yeah, because you just 'get' them for Christmas Baby Girl." He said with a laugh. "Plus, my mom _always_ knows when I'm lying."

"Well, Agent Morgan, I thought you would know by now that I am the All Knowing Oracle of this here Quantico, there's _nothing_ I cannot do." She said with a mock pout and a laugh.

"I think that'd push even _your _boundaries Garcia." He joked back, not thinking for a second that she was being semi-serious.

He should have known better.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This one has short chapters, just the way it's working out so far. _**

**_The movie was "A Boyfriend for Christmas" for those that are interested...good wee cheesily wonderful Christmas flick :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._**

"Hot Stuff..." Garcia said, dragging out every syllable, as she announced her presence to the man presently sitting with his head in his hands.

"Hmm?" was the only reply she received as he looked up at her and she knew that he had been thinking about things far too much for his own liking.

"What's _going on_ in that gorgeous bald head of yours?" She questioned with a smirk. "Wouldn't have anything to do with that little chat you had with your mum the other day now would it?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Everything to do with it." He muttered and she was slightly surprised that he had actually answered.

"And you, my handsome friend, are not having much fun with this present thought topic, are you?" She teased with a smile and he smiled up at her.

"No, no I'm not." He said with a laugh, his eyes following her as she leant against his desk in front of him, looking down at him with a mischievous smile playing on her lips and a familiar sparkle in her eye. "What are you up to Baby Girl?" He asked, a slight accusatory tone to his voice.

"What would make you say something like that?" She asked in a protest of innocence.

"Garcia...for one, you are practically bursting with some big secret and second, that smile right there," He said, waving a hand in her general direction. "That tells me everything I need to know...well everything except _what _you have planned..." He trailed off waiting for her to continue.

"Well, my chocolate Adonis, _that_ would be telling, wouldn't it?" She replied and with a wink and one last smile she was out of the bull pen before he could stop her.

He groaned in frustration – god the woman knew how to get his mind going. He raked over all of the possible schemes she had come up with previously and just what this one could be.

_"You need a Girlfriend for Christmas." _

Her words from the previous day echoed in his head: surely not? She couldn't? She wouldn't? ...Would she?

Or the better question was surely: wouldn't she?

He laughed to himself, there was _nothing_ that woman wouldn't do. Whether it was that or not he knew one thing for sure: he was in for an interesting next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_**

"You got him a _what_?!" Emily spluttered, looking to JJ to see if she had in fact heard correctly. The equally confused expression on the blonde's face told her that she hadn't just imagined Garcia's words.

"A girlfriend." Garcia repeat again in a voice that said 'duh silly, whatever else could I mean'.

"As in a living breathing, girlfriend?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow, not quite sure what to make of it.

"Yip." She replied with a massive grin, obviously pleased at her 'present' for Morgan and the reaction it was receiving...the woman, it seemed, thrived on the reactions to her somewhat crazy antics.

"Where would you find someone who was in possession of just the correct amount of their marbles to go along with this crazy plot and still be, well, not crazy?" Emily asked, trying to wrap her head around it.

"And she had to be free for Christmas too, don't forget that." Garcia added with a grin as big as the Cheshire Cat's and JJ couldn't help but smile with her as she asked the question Garcia had obviously been waiting for:

"Does Morgan _know_?"

"Nope." She said with a self satisfied smile. "That gorgeously bald head of his is too busy freaking out about his mum and the many discussions he's going to be receiving about gran-babies over this holiday season."

"Do you really think he'll go along with this? Surely you can't be seriously thinking that he'll take someone that he's never met until that day to see his mother...even _we_ haven't met her properly."

"Well, he better, it's his gift." She said with a smirk.

"Garcia, why do you sound so sure about this? What else is there to this that we don't know?" Emily asked upon clocking the absolute confidence Garcia had in her plan.

"He's met her before and she is a shoe in. Just his type and plus his mum'll love her." Emily was too busy wracking her brains to try and work out who this 'Girlfriend' could be to notice the slight slip of her friend's bravado at those words.

"How do you know she'll love her?" JJ asked curious, noticing the flicker in Pen's confidence.

"Because she's perfect." She replied in her true dramatic over exaggeration. "Small, pretty, blonde and this one actually has brains underneath her bangs."

"So you really think he'll do it?...I'm not so sure." Emily said, looking to JJ to see what she thought.

"Well, if he does I have something else to tease him about, and if he doesn't, well the same thing applies." She said with a laugh. "Plus I got him for Secret Santa, and just what do you get a man who has everything?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well knowing you it'd end up being chaps or something." JJ teased and Garcia tried to hide her blush as the image of Derek Morgan in chaps came unbidden into her mind as one of their previous conversations resounded in her ears.

_"__Are you lonely in the Lone Star State?" She asked, her voice seductively low. "And are you wearing chaps?"  
"Only in your dreams, Garcia." He says with a laugh.  
"Oh, not necessarily. I have Photoshop." She replies with a massive smile, mischief shinning in her eyes.  
" Hey, hey, _be_have." He reprimanded softly "Focus your little twisted mind for me, okay?..."_

"What is it?" Emily asked with a smirk at the blush on her friend's face: Garcia didn't blush.

"Nothing." She replied, waving a manicured hand at them. They didn't believe her for a second and she knew it.

"Uh huh, so why don't we believe that?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Because you two are far too doubting for your own good." She tried, but that didn't wash either.

"Garcia, you either tell us or we'll go and tell Morgan this plan of yours right now." JJ threatened playfully.

"It's nothing, as I said - just a previous conversation bringing _images_ into my head." She said with a smile and a somewhat nervous laugh.

"What, Derek in chaps? Why, Penelope Garcia...I didn't think leather'd be your thing..." Emily teased with a smirk, surprised that she had got one up on her friend; the woman was a walking comeback machine. She and JJ laughed slightly as Garcia's blush rose.

"Oh honey, there's a lot you don't know about me...and most of it revolves around some rather _explicit_ activities." Garcia teased back as soon as she composed herself and the three shared a look before they burst out laughing.

"If you'd said that to Reid he'd have had a heart attack." JJ spluttered through her laughter.

"Or even Morgan'd have been floored by that one...mention your sex life to a guy and you're sure to leave him speechless." Emily added with a laugh.

"Well _that_ is why me and Morgan stay away from that topic...I'd rather have a talking Derek Morgan throwing his comments back in my face than a speechless one, that'd be no fun." She said with a mock pout and the girls laughed softly.

"Are you sure about that Garcia? You can't tell us you've seriously never thought of him _that _way...what if he was speechless for _other reasons._" JJ replied with raised eyebrows.

"You, Miss Jareau, did _not_ just say that!" Garcia replied with a laugh.

"I believe she did." Emily replied, "and it's a valid question Pen.."

"You guys have seen him, of course my mind's gone _there_; I'm only human." She replied with a smirk.

"So why on God's earth are you doing this for his Christmas?" JJ asked incredulously, if Garcia had admitted to think of Morgan like that then it was definitely not purely in the physical way as she had suggested, not with the evidence of her blush still on her cheeks.

"Because," she said with a defiant look on her face. "He wants to make his mum think he's trying, give her the perfect gift, and he'll owe me all at once. It's a win-win situation." She finished with a smile before bidding them goodbye and turning to head to her office.

"He'd owe you if you went with him too." Emily slipped in just as she was leaving to get to her office.

One hundred different thoughts ran around her head as she made her way to her office, and each and every one was about Derek Morgan, damn Emily and JJ for making her mind go _there_ she'd managed to stop herself from taking that particular path recently and now all her hard work was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**_

_**This really won't be done for Christmas, I HIGHLY doubt it, but I will try my best :) I'm not 100% sure about this chapter but the muse does what the muse wants :P**_

Morgan was hunched over his desk, up to his elbows in paperwork and starting to see himself begin to fray - too many hours working the case and not enough hours sleeping – when he heard familiar laughter echoing in the corridor and he automatically looked in the direction of the door.

Garcia turned the corner into the bull pen with a smile on her face and although the laughter had died from her lips it was still evident in her eyes, whatever she had been talking about had certainly been amusing her. It was then that Morgan noticed the other woman with her and he smiled in recognition. It was another face he recognised, Louise, a petite, impishly pretty blonde that he had only met the once before and hadn't seen since then.

He hadn't seen Louise, a psychiatrist from the therapy for victims' families that Garcia helped at, since Garcia was shot. He smiled at the memory of the first time he had met her and the words she had spoken: you really are as hot as she said. The woman had a bit of something almost 'Garcia-like' about her; they both had a similar flair for the dramatic, a tendency to over embellish and flirted like crazy. The two of them together had proved to be a hilarious experience, and it seemed he would once again be included in their particular brand of banter. He thought to himself as they walked towards him.

_Just what is the woman up to now? _He thought to himself as he saw the mischievous look in Garcia's eyes.

"Good evening Hot Stuff." She drawled happily as they approached, "You remember Louise?"

"'Course I do, nice to meet you again." He said, with a smile, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Firm." Louise quipped at him with a wink and he laughed, looking between the two: these two did wonders for his (already inflated, as Garcia would tease) ego.

"Ah, and I bet it's not the only thing that is...eh handsome?" Garcia added in with a wink followed by a dirty laugh and he couldn't help but smile.

Reaching for the hem of his t-shirt he said: "Well you can feel if you want sweetness..."

"Morgan! Put your stomach away...not all of us want to see that before we eat." Emily quipped from her desk, having been watching the exchange with interest. She knew that this must be the woman that Garcia planned to send home with Morgan and she couldn't help but be nosy.

"But what if I want to see it?" Garcia asked with a pout, turning her gaze to Emily with a smile.

"Well you'll just have to wish hard this Christmas 'cos I don't want to see it before my dinner. What you guys do outside of these walls is you're business." Emily replied with a wink and a laugh at the two's slightly startled expressions: they hadn't expected that comeback.

"Well that's for us to know and you to never find out, isn't that right Baby Girl?" Morgan teased back with a smile and a wink.

"We do keep our shenanigans out of the office Hot Stuff, we're _professional_ that way." She shot back with a laugh and Emily and Louise joined in.

The three – Garcia, Louise and Morgan – began chatting once more, and when Morgan asked about Louise's work Garcia excused herself to get some coffee and as she stood at the kitchenette's counter nursing a mug JJ and Emily joined her.

"Stand back and watch the magic happen." Garcia said with a self satisfied grin as she watched Morgan and Louise laughing and joking as they exchanged stories.

JJ and Emily shared a look: the two looked like a toned down version of "Morgan and Garcia". It was almost like watching them, except the air wasn't quite as thick with things unsaid.

"What I see is essentially one half of what you and Morgan are like." Emily said with a laugh and JJ agreed.

"What I see is one hell of an intense conversation and those two are definitely hitting it off, I chose well don't you reckon girlies?"

"I suppose so, but what I said still stands, he'd owe y-" Emily began.

"They really do look pretty good together don't you think?" Garcia said, cutting across her.

Taking that cue for once, Emily shut up and instead JJ answered.

"I suppose they do, yeah, but I still am not so sure he'll go along with your plan."

"Of course he will; he trusts me. Plus he better, I put a lot into this, it better work." She added with a laugh.

"He may be a bit of a _player_ but I don't think he's going to take her home to meet his mum unless he really likes her. I mean that's why he hasn't done it before." JJ said, not trying to burst her friend's bubble but wanting her to realise that this may not happen...and a little bit of her wanting Garcia to go instead of her friend, maybe it'd be just what the two needed to get over their hard headedness.

"Well it's my Christmas gift to him, and who can say no to me?" She asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"That _is_ true...we're all far to petrified you'll delete us." Emily joked with a laugh and was rewarded with a slap to her arm as Garcia mock huffed.

"I may just do it for that comment Agent Prentiss."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I wouldn't test her here Emily...I mean she's got a lot of plans going on, but she's still Pen, you'd be gone in a second." JJ added with a laugh.

"Once you guys are done taking the piss can we get back to these two love-birds in front of us? I mean do you guys think he'll go for it? Think they could pass as dating?"

"They look kinda sweet I guess, I mean they obviously get on. It's just a case if he will do it and if they can pull it off." Emily said with obvious reluctance that Garcia chose to ignore.

"I reckon they could pull it off, but there's just not that _spark_." JJ said in answer. "They click but there's not that little bit of extra _something-something _that'd make it all the more believable."

"Well I don't know what you guys are looking at because I _definitely_ see some sparks, some _hotness_. But then again Morgan could make an empty room sizzle if he so chose." She added with a laugh and JJ and Emily shared a look once more. The woman was oblivious to the fact that she was completely into her best friend. The two of the together were just clueless, they seemed to not notice that they positively _sizzled_ with things unsaid and un-acted upon feelings when they spoke. What was before them just now was nothing more than the friendly banter that Garcia and Morgan tried to insist that they had.

"Well girlies, I think my present is full proof, I mean look at them; they are definitely getting on..." Garcia said again, and JJ and Emily shared a look once more: they really didn't see it. But then again, maybe they were biased.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**_

_**Apologies guys, this is obviously not going to be done for Christmas, but I intend to have it done as soon as...this chapter moves us along a little.**_

"I have the perfect present for my Secret Santa." She slid into the conversation once more as they were sat eating lunch and he finally gave in:

"What did you get them?"

"Mo-rgan! That'd be telling! It's supposed to be a surprise." She said back with a smile and he couldn't help but laugh, the woman was like a big kid when Christmas came around, it was another of those "Garcia" things that they all knew now and accepted with open arms, it certainly made their Christmases more exciting.

"Well, you said it enough times; you just really wanted me to ask. You're obviously dying to let me in on your _amazing_ gift." He shot back with a grin as she stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled at her expression: the woman was all over the place, and yet it was distinctly her that it didn't matter.

"Are you mocking my gift choices Derek?" She questioned in mock hurt, an adorable – although he would never, could never, admit it – pout on her lips.

"I wouldn't dare." He shot back with the familiar Derek Morgan half-grin.

---

They had handed out their gifts and Morgan had received a deceptively thin envelope from Garcia with a wicked smile and a whispered: 'it'll make your Christmas' as she had pulled away from the hug. It was safe to say that he was intrigued, very intrigued. Not only had the woman been teasing him about how fantastic her present was but she also had that mischievous glint to her eye that told him to watch out because she was definitely up to something.

The others were chatting away, enthusing about their gifts and how thoughtful they were when Morgan finally peeled the envelope open and pulled the card out from inside, his face a picture of puzzlement when he saw the words written in Garcia's hand:

_One Girlfriend for Christmas_

_Valid from Christmas Eve's Eve at 1800 hours until..._

_I'll leave that up to you! _

_Garcia _

_Xx_

"Garcia?" He asked quizzically, breaking her from the 'zone' she had been in since opening her present.

"What's up Hot Stuff?"

"Just what have you got me here?" He asked, an amused smirk pulling at his lips as he thought about it: only Garcia could and would ever do anything like this.

"The card is very self explanatory Sweetness, I would have thought you'd be able to read to become a profiler after all..." She teased shamelessly.

"Explain." Was all he said, his eyebrow raising at her as she laughed at his uncertainty.

"Well, you did say you wanted your mum off of your back, and this..." she said with a flourish of her hand at the envelope he was holding. "this will do just that, and you never know what else you could get from it." She said with a wink.

"You're not still on your matchmaking kick, are you?" He asked with a laugh.

"I am being deadly serious here handsome, it works out well for you all round, and if romance blossoms, well then you'll owe me."

"Garcia, I am not taking some random woman to meet my mother, you know that she can tell when I'm lying. Plus, even I have enough of my sanity left not to agree to this." He said with a laugh.

"Well I'm sorry sugar but there are no returns or refunds from Garcia Land, you take what Santa gives you."

"How's about you two argue about this later?" Emily interrupted the two. "We want to crack on with some of this Christmas Lunch here."

The two shrugged and everyone got down to eating, laughing and telling stories of Christmases past.

It was about half way into their festivities when Morgan leant over, his mouth at Garcia's ear and whispered:

"We'll talk about that present of yours later Mamma; I hope you kept the receipt."

She felt his breath on her neck and couldn't help the shiver it sent down her spine, but in true Garcia fashion she turned to him, their faces now mere inches apart, and spoke with a massive smile:

"As I said before sweet cheeks, no returns, no refunds, this is your Christmas present, and it's non-negotiable."

"I think I could do something to change your mind P..." He trailed off with a smirk and her eyes danced at the many possibilities of his words. She knew something he could do, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, I'm sure you could _Agent_ Morgan, but as I said already: non-negotiable." She replied confidently before turning back to her lunch, taking a sip of her wine and involving herself in JJ and Reid's conversation.

---

There was now officially no way he was getting out of this, Garcia would not budge and he knew that his Baby Girl would have every plan to escape earlier covered. The woman thought of everything. He had tried to change his flights, tried to book more tickets, even tried to leave early, and yet here he was standing in the airport with Garcia, waiting on this "girlfriend" she had chosen and managed to convince to go along with her plan.

Although he did not want to go along with her plan, he couldn't help the curl of nervousness in his belly, although his head told him that he could easily let this woman go back and spend Christmas with her loved ones and Garcia would be none the wiser. Yet he had a feeling she would work it out, she always knew when he was up to something.

"Stop thinking of ways to get out of this Handsome, it's not going to happen." She said, breaking into his thoughts.

"This is crazy!" He exclaimed. "I'm crazy! I can't believe I am letting you do this, letting you make me do this! I think you've made me insane woman." He almost growled that last bit at her and she couldn't help but laugh before replying with her biggest puppy dog eyes:

"It's 'cos you wuv me. You can't say no to this face."

"It's either that or I've finally gone completely dollaly, all the time spent with you finally catching up with me." He said with a chuckle and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! That's not fair. You're just as barmy as I am, maybe –"

She was cut off by her ringing cell phone, and after a glance at the caller ID she hurriedly moved away far enough that Morgan would not be able to overhear.

"Louise, where are you?" She demanded straight away.

"Look Pen..." she began and Garcia knew right then that her plan for the perfect present had just been royally screwed. "I am really sorry, I really like Morgan but I don't think I'm the best person for it, it just wouldn't be believable enough..."

Garcia began to tune her out, a small voice – that sounded suspiciously like JJ and Emily – was screaming inside her head: "why don't you go?...he'd owe you big time?...sparks...chemistry..."

"Pen, Pen! Are you still there?" Louise's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I am, that's ok Louise, I understand, it wasn't fair of me to ask you really. Thanks anyways."

"Pen...ok, don't kill me for saying this, but why don't you go? You two always did have that certain _spark_, that little extra something-something, go show him and his family what you got." She encouraged with a laugh.

Looking back at Morgan who was watching her with obvious curiosity she made up her mind: she was going to do it.

She had promised him a Girlfriend for Christmas, and even if she, herself, wasn't ideal, she could sure as hell put on a good show of it. The man was gorgeous; the attraction bit wouldn't be too hard.

"Pen...Earth to Penelope...you there?" Louise's voice sounded in her ear once again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here."

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Louise said, more of a statement than an actual question. "Lemme know how it goes. Merry Christmas Pen." She said with a smile and disconnected, leaving Garcia holding her phone up to her ear as her mind reeled.

Could she really do this? Could she pull this off? To hell with it, she _had_ to pull this off. It was her gift to him this Christmas - she was going to knock it out of the park.

"Ok handsome," she began, taking his case and heading to the flight gate. "I know I'm sure as hell not ideal but Louise fell through just right there so you're stuck with me."

It took him a second to get his head around what she had just said; "Louise? As in Louise Fraser, therapist Louise?" She nodded. "That's who you were sending me with to my mom's? I mean she's lovely, but I can't say my mum would have believed me." He said with a laugh.

"Well we'll have to act our socks off then, make sure we're believable."

"Garcia," He said around the check in woman as she took his ticket. "I wonder if you really did ask Louise, or if this is all an elaborate plan to get into my pants." He said with a sly smile, waiting for her reaction.

"Honey, if I'd known all of _that_ was on offer I would have invited myself years ago." She said with a wink and he smiled largely in reply.

"The woman thinks I'm a piece of meat." He said in mock exasperation, rolling his eyes at the flight attendant as they walked to the plane, with those two she knew it was going to be an interesting flight.

_**So this isn't how I wanted this to go but I wanted to get into the thick of it faster, so here we go :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds...I keep forgetting to put these in...maybe because I'm trying to block it out ;)**_

"I'm sorry I'm late Mom, but I have a surprise for you." Derek Morgan called out as he opened the door to his childhood home.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." His mum called through. "And I told you I don't want anything for Christmas but you here safe...."

Morgan looked over at Garcia with a smile at the determination on her face. But he also noticed the nervousness that she was trying to hide.

"Relax Baby Girl." He said softly, kneading her shoulders slightly. "She'll love you; I mean she's heard enough about you..." He trailed off, revelling in the slightly puzzled look that crossed her face at his words. This was going to be fun.

"Just what have you brought me this time Derek?" His mum called as she walked into the living room and was heading out to meet them in the front hall. Garcia glanced nervously at Morgan, unsure what she should do or how she should act, when there was a surprised "oh" from the door that was on her left. She spun around to face the door with a nervous smile as Fran spoke to Morgan:

"I didn't know you were bringing company." She said with a smile, obviously glad with this turn of events. "You need to give advanced warning about this kind of thing Derek, how am I supposed to be a good host if I don't know who's going to be here?" she asked her son with a laugh, "But we do have plenty of room for one more, especially a friend of Derek's." She continued, turning to Garcia with a smile: "I'm Fran, Derek's mom, nice to meet you." She said as she stretched out her hand in greeting, taking in the appearance of the curvy blonde before her: bright clothes and gorgeous jewellery, paired with a pair of stylish glasses over playful eyes and she knew without a doubt that she was going to like this woman. She was one of those people that she would keep her son on his feet, and that was exactly what he needed.

Garcia took it and shook it warmly, Fran making her feel right at home in an instant.

"Penelope Garcia. It's nice to finally meet you." She said with a smile, watching the older woman's eyes dance at her words.

"Well aside from having an extra person, what kept you?" Fran asked, turning back to face her son.

Garcia's heart began to race: he could hardly tell his mum they went to get her some clothes, so what was he going to say?

"We decided that since I was bringing a plus one," he said, pulling Garcia to his side. "That we'd better go bulk up those Christmas presents as well as supply you with a pudding for later." He said, holding a bag out for her to take as if as a peace offering.

"Ah, my son is still the peacemaker I see." She said with a laugh as she took the proffered gift before turning towards the living room once more. "Penelope, why don't you take a seat, make yourself at home in here and Derek'll take the bags upstairs. I'm not sure where we'll fit you two just yet but we can work something out." She said with a smile and Garcia's heart thundered, she hadn't thought about sleeping arrangements. She was suddenly very glad that the pyjamas she had bought were the cosiest and most conservative ones in the shop bar a onesie, but she hadn't fancied looking like an adult baby...not the kind of thing she wanted to portray to Morgan's family.

---

Up in his old room Derek placed their bags on the bed and sat down on his bed with a sigh. Just what was he going to do? His best friend, his solace, his Baby Girl, was downstairs and had given him the one thing he had thought he would never get: her (whether it was for Christmas or not). He had been toying with asking her out for a while now, his mind rarely wandering anywhere but to her, but he had been scared, and he couldn't believe he was admitting that to himself, scared that someone as uniquely special as her would see him as anything but her friend, her best friend. He smiled as he realise that she had, essentially, given him a chance to prove just what he could be like if she was with him, and he knew he was not going to blow this, he was going to show her exactly what she could have, and then maybe, when this was all over it wouldn't be pretend.

---

Garcia sat down on the sofa as Fran continued on to the kitchen, however upon spotting the pictures on the mantelpiece she couldn't resist going to look, wondering if her Chocolate Adonis had always been such a cutie.

He had.

As she looked at the pictures of his whole family she could see them as they grew, and then there were the ones when his dad was no longer there and he was maturing into the man she knew now and she smiled sadly for him and this so obviously tight knit family. She traced a finger over his young smiling face, smiling to herself remembering all the stories she had heard from his childhood, how the bad boy Derek Morgan had come out when he had to find a way to cope and the smile fell. Buford, that name, that monster, that killer of innocence, had swept unbidden into her mind and anger boiled in her blood. They didn't talk about that, ever. They had once when he had first come back from Chicago and he couldn't handle it all, but then he had glossed over it, as if ignoring his one moment of weakness and she still just wanted to go back to then and make him realise that what had happened did not make him weak, conversely, it was what had made him so strong.

Shaking her head to dispel those dark thoughts she turned to take in the room: the ornaments scattered around the room, the big comfortable looking couches, the Christmas tree, a real one, covered in many decorations, from homemade to custom bought, those made by Derek and his sister's as children, those made by Sarah's children now and many that obviously held special meaning to the people who spent Christmas at this house. Fingering a beautiful hand painted bauble, she wondered which one of them this one had meant something to and her mind wrapped itself up in the many Christmas traditions his family had when Derek came back into the room.

She had known it was him without turning around but when he slipped his arms around her waist, balancing his chin on her head she wasn't sure if she wanted to follow her heart and sink back into his embrace or follow her head and get as far away from him as she could because this would end up hurting her too much. She didn't have time to make a decision when he spoke:

"Just relax mamma, just be yourself and they'll love you, I can promise you that." He said softly, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head and she did what her heart wanted and leaned back into his chest with a smile as he soothed worries that she had yet to voice.

She nodded in reply and then asked about the bauble.

"That one's Sarah's, or rather her husband gave it to Mum when he asked if he could marry Sarah."

"Aw, so do they all have meanings?" She asked, tilting her head to look up at him as he took his arms from around her waist.

"Yeah, well most, although some Des saw and just thought they were pretty." He said with a laugh, pointing to a few and telling her their stories.

This was what Sarah walked in on, her brother with a woman standing close as they chatted softly, witty banter batted back and forth as he told the stories of some of their decorations. Not wanting to interrupt their flow, she headed straight for the kitchen, ready to interrogate her mother as to who this woman was.

"Who is she? Have you seen her?" Were the questions flung at Fran as Sarah walked in.

"She's Penelope Garcia." Fran said simply, continuing to prepare the food for later.

"And what's she do- wait. As in his Baby Girl, Penelope Garcia?"

"The one and only." Fran said, looking up from her cooking with a smile.

"Oh. Ooh, he brought her home...does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she was nervous and he's been smiling like there's no tomorrow." She replied with an even bigger smile. She liked the thought that Derek was happy and with someone he felt secure enough with to bring home to meet them, and hoped that that was what it was.

"Mam! I'm home!" Came a voice from the hallway and Sarah chuckled at Desiree's usual greeting.

---

Pen had stilled slightly at the voice, realising that it would mean more family she had to meet, before Morgan smiled at her reassuringly before turning and yelling in turn:

"Hey, motor mouth! Say it louder, I don't think they heard you in Quantico."

In response, the living room door was flung open and Desiree Morgan was revealed to Penelope. She was beautiful; Morgan was not the only Morgan child who had benefited from both their mum and dad's good looks it seemed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Derek." She said with a smile, before clocking the woman behind him. "So who's your friend?" She asked with a smile, stepping towards them and extending a hand towards her: "Desiree Morgan, Derek's little sister."

"And pain in the arse." Derek slipped in and was rewarded with a playful slap from Garcia and another from Desiree.

"I think I'm gonna like you." Des said with a laugh at Morgan's shocked expression.

"Mu-um! I'm being ganged up on!" He whined loud enough for her to hear.

"Suck it up sweetie." She shouted through with a laugh.

"This is Penelope, Penelope Garcia." He said by way of introduction and Desiree just smiled at the two of them after shaking her hand.

Garcia had a weird feeling that both Morgan women she had met had already known about her, and not just that she was his best friend. She couldn't quite decide if she should be pleased or concerned: what had he told them about her?

---

Fran and Sarah decided they could leave the kitchen now, and under the pretence of setting the table for later they entered the room with smiles.

"I do believe I have yet to introduce myself." Sarah said with a warm smile, coming forward and doing just that, shaking Garcia's hand warmly.

---

Laying in Morgan's old room that night, while Morgan was sleeping on the couch downstairs, Garcia felt kind of guilty that he was not in his own bed, but yet relieved that her pyjama choices would not be an issue. As she lay there in the warmth of his old bed she thought back over the remainder of their Christmas Eve night and smiled to herself: his family were one great bunch.

_**I know, evvvil place to leave it...but I learned from the best ;P **_

_**And I am typing more straight after this is posted so you shouldn't have to wait too long!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds...if I did, you all know what would have happened by now :P**_

_Laying in Morgan's old room that night, while Morgan was sleeping on the couch downstairs, Garcia felt kind of guilty that he was not in his own bed, but yet relieved that her pyjama choices would not be an issue. As she lay there in the warmth of his old bed she thought back over the remainder of their Christmas Eve night and smiled to herself: his family were one great bunch._

They had all taken a seat on the large couches in the living room, Morgan casually slinging his arm across the back of where she was sitting and she hadn't even noticed just how close and comfortably they were sitting until Desiree had pointed it out. Immediately a soft blush had rose up her cheeks and she went to move away when she remembered that she was here as his girlfriend, she had every right to be sitting so close with him, so instead turned to him with a smile and said:

"Well, you just can't get enough of me." With a wink and his sister's laughed, this woman was exactly what Derek needed.

"That is true sweetness." He said with a smile, his hand dropping down to her should as he pulled her tighter against him, dropping another kiss to her head with a laugh.

Fran watched the couple with interest as they all recalled tales from their school days, mostly the girls trying their hardest to embarrass Derek admittedly, but Penelope certainly had no qualms about helping them in that department, tarnishing their brother's 'bad boy', 'hard' image in two words: Dirty Dancing.

She had watched as after those words escaped her lips, Penelope had turned in his hold to look at him, an expression on her face as if to say: oh yes I did, and he had cocked an eyebrow at her and she knew straight away what that meant: you're going to pay for that. She laughed boldly, softly patting his cheek with a smile: "There, there handsome, don't pout, it's not becoming of you, you know you won't do anything to me, you love me too much." Her eyes were sparkling as she said it and he could do nothing but stare at her with a somewhat goofy grin and Fran knew then that even though she had said it jokingly her son was definitely completely in love. And she couldn't be happier for him or with his choice.

---

When Dan and the twins had finally made it the group were faced with two hyperactive 7 year olds who couldn't wait for Santa to visit them and who wanted everyone in the whole street to know it. Fran had watched with a warm heart as both Derek and Penelope got stuck in and helped Sarah, Des and Dan wear out the two children, her own wish that her son would give her some grandbabies growing as she watched them both, so at ease with the twins.

When Sarah sat down beside her mum she whispered: "They're great with them, aren't they." And Fran only nodded with a smile on her face as her eyes remained glued to the scene before her.

"I think he's finally found himself his other half." Sarah said this time, joy in her voice for her little brother's happiness.

"I hope so." She replied, followed by a laugh as Derek was 'wrestled' to the floor by two 7 year olds and Desiree as Penelope watched on with obvious amusement.

"Baby Girl! Help me?" He implored and Fran watched as he brought out the patented "Derek Morgan Puppy Dog Eyes" and she watched with interest to see what reaction this would invoke.

"Nope." She replied simply, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Please?" He asked, pouting this time.

"Ha! You know me well enough to know that I don't fall for those eyes or that lip handsome." She said with a laugh, which turned into a full on guffaw as the twins both took a running jump at him as Desiree 'held' him down.

Her laughter was cut short quickly however when Morgan winced in pain and immediately she was on the floor, her hands on his chest as she knelt beside him.

"Morgan, are you ok? Where does it hurt?" She asked; her voice urgent and filled with concern.

"Ow...it's my, my- " He stopped there, his eyes opening again as he grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the floor with him, calling to the twins: "Get her! She's down! Where are the two tickle monsters?"

And just as he had requested, his two nephews flung themselves towards them, tickling them with glee. However, they also began relentlessly tickling Derek as he was still on the floor, and so the two adults lay rolling on the floor trying to escape from the clutches of two 7 year old tickle monsters.

"Right _kids_, dinner's ready." Fran called from the kitchen and the twins launched themselves towards their Grandma, more than ready for some of her delicious Christmas food.

"I am _so_ going to get you for that Morgan!" Garcia said with the remainder of her laughter as they lay still on the floor for a second or two to control their laughter.

"That was payback for Dirty Dancing Baby." He said with a smile before standing up and reaching out his hand to pull her up with him.

"Oho, but that doesn't mean we're even, you better watch your back Agent Morgan." She said with a wink as they headed to the dinner table.

"Baby! Come on! You told them about Dirty Dancing, I got you tickled by a pair of 7 year olds! How does that compare?" He asked with a pout.

"I already told you about pouting sweet cheeks, it doesn't do anything for me." She shot back, her eyes sparkling with humour as they took their seats.

---

The meal had been spent once again sharing stories and all of the family getting to know Penelope better, asking her all sorts of questions, and most did lead back to Morgan, as if they would try anything to get some more dirt on him. Garcia just laughed every time and supplied them with exactly what they wanted, her Chocolate Adonis could handle it, no matter how much he moaned and groaned about her telling them all his secrets.

However, Garcia was thrown when Desiree turned to her and asked:

"So how come this was all a surprise visit? I mean you two have been friends for years, what happened?"

She wasn't sure what to say, what Morgan wanted her to say, but before she knew what was happening she spoke:

"That's true, we have been best friends for years, but I guess we both knew it was headed somewhere. Couple of months back we were out on one of our usual cinema outings and...I dunno...it just happened, something clicked, like we'd both finally realised it at the same time..." She said with a smile, realising that she was telling them her part in all of this, and essentially telling Morgan when things had changed for her, although knowing how dense the man could be about these kind of things she guessed he wouldn't realise. Morgan picked up from where she trailed off.

"And it's a surprise because I knew that if I told you guys I was bringing somebody you'd ambush her, and me with a ton of questions, this way it was still about Christmas, just with a new addition." He said with a smile, squeezing her thigh softly in thanks of her quick thinking, while his heart thundered in his chest: did she know that he had been thinking the exact words she had just spoken when they had last went to on one of their "non-dates"? If she did then, he thought to himself, this could be easier to convince her of than he'd thought. If she had realised what he felt then maybe she will believe him after this time with his family too.

---

After the meal they all sat in the living room, mindlessly watching the television, each and every one of them contentedly full and beginning to get sleepy. The twins had fallen asleep on one couch with Sarah and Dan, Des and Fran were curled up on the other, chatting softly about the movie and Derek was sitting with his back to the front of the couch, with Garcia next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as one of his hands mindlessly twisted a few tendrils of her curly hair. She smiled happily as she let her head fall nearer his chest as her eyes became heavier. She knew this position, it was by far the safest place she had ever been and it was the most natural to the pair of them, slipping into it easily each time they watched a film at either's apartments. And with the soothing, steady beat of his heart as a back drop her eyes began to close further.

Sarah and Dan took the twins from the sofa and headed with them to Sarah's old room where the double bed and the two camp beds were more than enough for the four of them. They left with good night wishes and promises of presents in the morning.

Fran nudged Derek's other shoulder softly as she headed to bed and Desiree followed quickly after, smiling to her brother and mouthing: "you did good." With a nod of her head towards Garcia.

Once the rest of his family had left the room he shifted slightly, whispering to Garcia to wake up.

"Baby Girl, wake up for me...I'll carry you if I have to..." He semi-threatened and he watched as her eyes fluttered open. At that moment he didn't think he had seen her any more beautiful.

However, quickly her eyes filled with slight worry and panic: "Tell me I did not just fall asleep on your chest when your family was in here?"

"I would if I could sweetness." He replied with a small laugh as she groaned. "Mamma, don't beat yourself up about it, they love you – just like I said they would."

"No, they love me as your girlfriend, there's a difference you know."

"Don't remind me." He wanted to say, "Let me make that the way it really is." He also wanted to say to her, but he was scared, far too scared that she already knew how he felt and was not acknowledging it because she didn't feel the same, didn't want to hurt him.

"P, don't be daft, this is how we act normally, you can hardly say we are not being us, who we are, so honestly, don't worry about it. But, you get that delectable butt of yours off to bed or else Santa won't come for you tonight." He said with a grin getting up and pulling her with him.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." He said, and just as she was about to argue he continued: "My mum will flay me if she gets up in the morning to find you on the couch, and I would quite like to make it through Christmas unscathed physically, lord knows my pride'll be gone after tomorrow if you have anything to do with it." He said, casting a sly glace her way.

"Hot Stuff, you knew it was only a matter of time when it ended up I was on that plane with you." She said with a laugh.

"That is true." He conceded with a laugh before following her up the stairs.

"Handsome...you do realise that the couch is back down that way?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, smart arse, I do." He said with a grin as she stuck her tongue out at him. "But I don't really fancy going commando downstairs when my nephews, sisters and mum could come down at any minute. Don't think that's the Christmas present they asked for." He said with a laugh and Garcia was glad she was turned away from him to get her new pyjamas out of her case as a soft blush rose on her cheeks as images of a half naked Derek Morgan flew into her mind. It would certainly be on her Christmas list...if she didn't think he would run a mile in the opposite direction at the mere suggestion of it.

But as he left she still took the time to check him out and later as she lay in bed thinking over their first day in Chicago she knew that no matter what happened at the end of this trip she did not want it to be her only trip here. Not by a long shot.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once again; I do not own Criminal Minds...Santa didn't put it in my stocking this year either ;)**_

_**This has maybe two chapters left now and I'll try and finish this asap.**_

Garcia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face as the events of the previous day replayed in her head once again and it was a minute or two before she wondered just what had woke her up so early: 05:00 am to be precise.

It was then that she heard little feet in the hall outside her door and she chuckled softly: the twins were up and about already and obviously eager to see if Santa Claus had paid them a visit. Pulling herself out of bed she was glad of the cosy pyjamas and as she left the room to go and join the boys in "investigating" she couldn't help but smile: this was far removed from what she had expected to be doing for Christmas.

Opening the door she was met with two small faces with guilty looks which melted to cheeky smiles.

"Has Santa been yet then?" She asked them with a smile.

"We don't know, we don't want to go down in case he hasn't and he knows we're awake." Jake said, looking up at her with a smile.

"Well how about you two go and get your mum and dad and I'll go and check if Santa's been?"

They nodded with obvious excitement and ran back down the hall. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them go. Deciding not to hang about she made her way down the stairs as quietly as she could before knocking softly on the living room door to see if Derek was awake. Getting no answer she pushed the door open and padded softly into the room.

"Morgan." She said softly, shaking his arm as she sat on the edge of his couch. "Morgan." This time a bit louder. "Morgan, you need to get up." He mumbled something in his sleep and tried to turn away from whoever was trying to wake him up.

She laughed at the pouty look on his face and decided that enough was enough, he was waking up before everyone else came down those stairs. She shook him this time as she spoke his name and when this just caused him to burrow into the pillows more she smiled wickedly before moving to the bottom of the couch and grabbing both corners of the quilt, pulling it off of him.

This had the desired effect and Morgan awoke with a start at the cold.

"Pennn." He moaned, "Why'd you have to go and do that? I was quite comfy!"

"I know, but you were not for waking up." She said with a laugh as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and he was glad for the limited warmth that the pair of sweats and old t-shirt combination gave him.

"Hold on," He began with a somewhat cheeky grin. "What would you have done if I hadn't got those pyjamas last night? Would you have woken me up the same way just to see?" He teased with a laugh.

"Ah but I knew you had those pyjamas so you'll never find out." She shot back, pushing the image she had just invoked out of her head.

"Why the hell are we up so early?" He asked when he saw the clock.

"'Cos the twins were padding about outside my room to see if Santa had been and I said I'd come and investigate while they went and woke everyone else up."

"And you wanted to wake me up just in case I had ditched the PJs?" He teased again and she couldn't help but smile. The man was insufferable.

"Why else handsome, you got me all figured out." She said with a smirk, turning to face him and patting his cheek with a laugh.

"I highly doubt that Baby Girl. You always say that and then do something to surprise me." He replied with a smile and before she could reply the rest of the Morgan household came flooding through the door.

---

Garcia had watched as they all opened their presents and enthused over them. She was in a world of her own – transported back to Christmases of her childhood – when she realised they were all looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, sorry, I was away with the fairies there." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it Baby Girl." Morgan said with a kind smile, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and holding a wrapped present out towards her.

"For me, handsome?" She asked with a smile and he nodded with a similar one that grew in size as her watched her face as she opened her present: a beautiful and simple gold cross on a long thin gold chain. She recognised it straight away as the one he was forever clinging to when she had been in the hospital after Battle.

She smiled at the gift, and looked up at him with, their eyes connecting as she tried not to well up.

"Thanks handsome." She said, leaning towards him and wrapping her arms around him and Fran couldn't help but think that there was something else that was behind that gift, something between the two of them other than a shared cross.

As they pulled apart, Garcia placed a small kiss to his lips, her lips tingling in response before she quickly sat back in her seat, hoping that for once she would not blush. Her wish, it seemed, was going to be granted. She glanced back at Morgan as the twins got stuck back into their presents and the rest of the family were preoccupied. Morgan smiled at her, and if she wasn't mistaken his smile was bigger than it had been earlier.

He motioned for her to come over and she moved over next to him with her gift still clutched in her hand. Sitting back and fitting herself under his arm as she had last night she realised she had never felt more comfortable with anyone in her life, and although that thought scared her, the fact that kissing him had felt the most natural thing in the world to do scared her even more. But instead of dwelling on that she was going to just relax and have fun today and that started with sinking into the warmth of Morgan's chest and watching as the rest of his family opened presents and they all tossed Christmas wishes and comments at each other.

She smiled widely, although a little nervously, when Fran turned to her and handed her an envelope.

"I'm sorry it's only a card but if _someone_," she said, glancing to Morgan. "Had told me you were coming we would have gotten you a little something."

"Hey! At least I finally brought someone home!" He said with mock annoyance while squeezing Garcia's shoulder slightly knowing that, like him, there was a slight frisson of nervousness that had just gone through her.

"Well, next time you come we will make sure Derek tells us in advance." Fran said with a smile and Garcia's heart both soared and fell and she felt like she was tearing apart. She wanted nothing more than to come back here, and was so glad that Fran and his sisters liked her and yet she was distraught because she had come as his girlfriend when she was only really his best friend. She could hardly come back after this trip and tell them it was all a lie and she was only his friend.

Smiling despite her internal conflict she was feeling, she moved with the changing conversation and tried to convince herself that this was all going to turn out fine in the end.

---

After his mother's comments about bringing Garcia back here Derek knew, with 100% certainty, that he did not want this to be the only time that she came home with him, nor did he want this to be the only time they were 'together'. As the conversation flowed easily and Garcia sat curled next to him, relaxed once again, he knew that he was going to have to talk to her tonight, and hopefully he would get what he wanted for Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Still don't own Criminal Minds...as much as I want to.**_

_**Almost there now...**_

Later that night Morgan and Garcia were stacking the dirty dishes from the delicious and completely filling meal they had just eaten, paper hats still on their heads as they contentedly hummed along to the Christmas songs on the radio. They had all sat down and watched "Muppets Christmas Carol" after the meal and now everyone else had headed to bed, each and every one of them shattered from the early start and the mass amount of deliciously rich food that had eaten over the course of the day, leaving Morgan and Garcia the last two awake.

Garcia began to wash the extra dishes and Morgan was in charge of drying and they had their own little rhythm going before they knew it as they laughed, joked and sang along to the Christmas CD. Each of their minds filled with "should I?" and "could I?"s.

Morgan took a deep breath in, readying himself: he was going to have to do this now.

"Garcia..." He started, his voice not his usual confident tone and she noticed, her brows meeting slightly.

"Yeah Handsome, what's eating ya?" She asked, her usual bubbly personality showing through despite her slight confusion, although she continued to wash the dishes, keeping herself occupied was calming her nerves because she knew she would lose her chance to tell him how she felt if she left it any longer than that night.

"Pen...I know this trip wasn't your idea and I know you didn't want to come but-"

"Morgan, I've had a great time. Honestly, I love your family, you are all so warm and-" She began but he cut her off.

"Baby Girl, cool it a second." He said with a small laugh. "Lemme finish or I don't think I will..."

Garcia just nodded, turning to face him from her position at the sink, nerves hitting her then: what was he up to?

"I know you didn't want to come but it's been great, so much better than I could have thought and I know you said that my present was a "Girlfriend for Christmas" but eh...I was..." He began to falter slightly at the somewhat blank look on her face, wondering if he was reading her all wrong, if she didn't in fact, maybe, like him more than as her best friend. But when she looked at him again, he saw the expectancy in her eyes and continued: "You know how people say 'a dog isn't for Christmas, it is forever'? Well, do you think maybe, possibly you'd consider doing that baby? Cos I don't want this to end..." He trailed off, completely embarrassed by what he had just said. Had he just compared her to a dog? Oh god he was so screwed.

He looked to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck as the silence descended in the kitchen. Looking back up at Garcia, he saw the almost petrified look and decided that he'd just wrecked whatever they had by saying that so why not just go out with a bang? Or a kiss.

So he stepped forwards quickly, pressing his lips to hers and tangling his fingers in her hair, keeping her close and he kissed the lips that he had dreamed of kissing for such a long time.

Garcia couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that Morgan has just said that, or that he was kissing her. Wait! Her mine rewound to that glorious fact again and she finally began to respond to his kiss in like, kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster, her hands moving up to circle his neck as she rose up on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him more, taste him more as the kiss went on.

After a few moments of breathless kisses they pulled apart with somewhat nervous grins and Morgan placed his forehead to hers softly.

"Derek Morgan..."Garcia started. "Did you just compare me to a dog?" She asked with a laugh as what he said really registered.

"Eh..." He blushed, not exactly sure what to say.

"I think you did! In fact you definitely did!" She said, laughing again, him joining her this time. "As long as you know you're the bitch." She joked with a wink and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?" He asked, "You so sure about that?" He asked too before sealing her lips with a searing kiss once again. His tongue delving into her mouth, duelling with hers as they both tried to taste and feel as much as they could.

He pulled away after a bit, placing soft nips and almost butterfly light kisses to her kiss swollen lips as he did so. "You sure I'm the one that's in heat?" He teased softly and was rewarded with a slap to the arm before she replied with a wicked smile:

"Well right now you have me bang to rights, but Mr Morgan, I don't believe for a second that with that 'speech' stewing in that gorgeous head of yours that you haven't wanted to do that for a while, haven't been _thinking_ about it."

"Oho, the goddess plays dirty." He said with a laugh as they stepped apart.

"You already knew that handsome, the offer to find out just how much was their Hot Stuff, but it's only now that you _finally_ have the chance to take me up on it." She replied, with a smirk.

"Ah, but baby, you know you could've said one word, and I'd have been there like a shot...I never knew you ever really meant it." He said, half teasing, half serious.

She smiled at him before kissing him softly again: "I could so get used to this." She said with a smile and a groan as they pulled apart.

"Well that's a good thing Baby Girl, cos this is not a passing thing. This is it, I love you too much to let you go now that I finally sucked up enough courage to get you." He said with determination and she gulped slightly: he really meant that.

She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face at his words and she kissed him again, putting her heart and soul into it, showing him that she felt the same; that she was totally and utterly in love with her Chocolate God of a best friend.

"I love you too." She mumbled against his lips as she pulled away from him once more and she saw his smile grow just as she was sure hers had before he kissed her again and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips and tongue caused more tingles to shoot up her spine. The man could kiss.

"Ok Baby..." He said regretfully as they pulled apart once again. "We _really _need to go to bed now."

She pouted in response before breaking into a grin: "That's probably a good idea, I think the only thing that's stopping me ripping those clothes off of you and kissing you to death is the fact that your mum is upstairs." He chuckled deeply in response.

"Right back at ya Baby Girl." He said in reply, spinning her around and propelling her towards the stairs.

"Night Baby." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her head softly.

"Night." She replied, before adding: "Thank you very much for the cross Derek, it meant a lot."

"There to remind you that although sometimes I can't protect you, I'm going to stop at nothing to make sure I can 99.9% of the time."

"Thanks." She replied softly, loving the warm feeling she was getting at his words.

"Now you get to bed mamma, before I ravish you on these stairs." He said with a laugh.

"Hot Stuff, don't put any more ideas in my head, I really don't need any more."

He groaned softly in her ear at her words. "I can't even think about that just now or I won't be able to stop myself. Move it Mamma." He said, tapping her bottom gently as she moved up the stairs.

"Do that again, Derek Morgan, and I will personally make sure that you never forget what I can do with my fingers." She threatened over her shoulder.

"With your fingers, eh?" He asked lasciviously.

She blushed, realising her connotations before rectifying her error. "On a computer keyboard you dirty minded man! " She shot back with a laugh.

"And you only love me more for it." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Derek?" She asked softly, something occurring to her: "We're not going to-"

"We'll take it as slow or as fast as you like Pen. I'm all in, you're all in; the rest is irrelevant just now. I'm just glad you gave me that Secret Santa gift or I wouldn't have realised what I could have and went for it. Now go to bed and sleep tight Princess."

"Thanks." She said softly, her smiling radiant. "You too Hot Stuff, try not to think about me too much..."

He groaned in response as she rounded the corner at the top landing.

"Woman, what you do to me..." He muttered to himself before heading to the couch, knowing that she would definitely be in his dreams that night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**And this one is the last chapter guys....felt it had to be rounded off now...it's a wee bit past Christmas :P**_

It was five days later that Garcia and Morgan were saying goodbye to his family after five days of prolonged Christmas indulgence and merriment. Morgan had taken Garcia out and showed her his old stomping grounds, both of them revelling in being 'together' for real instead of just pretend, although if they were truly honest with themselves ever since Lynch had dropped out of the picture they had essentially been the other's other half, some would say even before then.

As Fran hugged her son at the airport he felt a small package being slipped into his pocket as she whispered in his ear: she's a keeper. He knew what it was from those words only: his grandmother's engagement ring. And although his heart bloomed at the thought of her with his ring on her finger he knew that they had to do this right, had to take it slow and take it as it came, even if they were both all in. It was important to them both.

"Thanks mom." He said, squeezing her tightly. "I know."

"She'd be a great addition to us." Fran said with obviously love for the woman that she had known by only the name 'Baby Girl' for years.

"She would be." He whispered in reply. "And she will be, in time."

---

Morgan got up to go to the bathroom, squeezing past Garcia to get out the seats he heard her whisper:

"If we weren't taking it slow I'd be ever so tempted to make you a member of the 'Mile High Club'."

He groaned in response before shooting her a faux dirty look watching as she laughed at his expression.

When he came back out she was deep in thought and he touched her shoulder softly so she could let him past.

"What's eating ya Princess?" He asked, echoing her words that had helped his declaration on Christmas Day.

"Nothing, nothing, it's stupid." She rambled slightly, going to open her book again.

He snapped the book shut and placed it on her lap, taking her hand and kissing her knuckle softly. He didn't believe her for a second.

"I don't care how silly it is Baby Girl, I know you, and it's worrying you. What's wrong?" He reiterated.

"Are we going to tell the team?" She asked quietly, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Do you want us to tell them?" He asked, titling her face up so that she was looking at him again.

"I- I do but what are we going to do about fraternization rules? I only just got away with it with Lynch." She hated mentioning his name to Derek, it reminded her that she could have had him instead of Lynch, but it was needed here.

"Don't worry about that Sweetness, we'll talk to Hotch first, see what he says. And if we have to go higher up, you know Strauss always has had a soft spot for Rossi." He said with a smirk before continuing more seriously: "But baby, with us, and our work dynamic, how will it be any different?" He teased with a smile.

"Hmmm... well it could get X-rated quite quickly now that I can actually follow through on them..." she teased back and they both grinned.

"Well, _apart_ from that?" She didn't have an answer. "Exactly. Although we could always say we've been seeing each other longer than we have, hence you coming home with me, if we need to. Make the higher- uppers think we've been together and work hasn't changed at all."

"Oh you sneaky thing Derek Morgan. That's supposed to be _my _forte." She teased with a pout.

"Well we can share baby." He said with a laugh. "But you know that if needs must I'll get transferred to another department. But how about we see what Hotch thinks first, and then we start planning our strategies, yeah?"

"Yeah." She replied, placing a kiss to his lips. "Mmm, I still can't get over the fact that I can just do that now."

"Just wait until you can do so much more." He shot back with a wink before handing her book back.

"Oh I _can't wait_." She said with a massive, almost predatory, grin and he felt his heart skip a beat at her tone. The woman was definitely going to be the death of him. Oh but _what_ a way to go.

---

Getting to the airport they collected Garcia's car, as she had insisted on dropping him off on the way there so that she would know he actually went with her gift, and headed on their way back into town, chatting as they drove.

They picked Clooney up at the kennels and by the time they got to Morgan's it was past ten at night and in true Morgan fashion he didn't want her to drive home alone in her caddy at that time. Although a part of her knew he really just didn't want their time together to be over, and she didn't blame him. She felt exactly the same.

"Technically," He said in between goodbye kisses. "The holidays aren't finished yet," She kissed him again. "So, really you're still my present, and I want to keep my present." He kissed her this time.

She pulled back with a laugh: "Well I couldn't go back on the rules of Secret Santa could I, Hot Stuff?"

"Nope." He said simply, kissing her again, pulling her flush against him. "You staying?" He asked, pulling back from her lips but their bodies remaining in contact.

"Uh huh." She mumbled, lust hooded eyes watching his lips before she kissed them again.

They finally fulfilled all those unfulfilled promises that night and well into the early hours of the morning.

Morgan wakened the next morning with a smile, looking down at the head of blonde curls resting on his chest as her warm breath tickled his abs. That was the best Christmas and Christmas _Present_ he had ever had.

_**Ta dah, and there we have it. So it may not have turned out how I had originally planned but there we go :) **_


End file.
